


Lady Dimitrescu's new slave

by Albhed17



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Chastity, F/M, Femdom, strapon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:34:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29347461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Albhed17/pseuds/Albhed17
Summary: Leon is sent on a mission after the events of RE4 to investigate Castle Dimitrescu. He runs into the castle's mistress and becomes her slave.
Relationships: Lady Dimitrescu/Leon S. Kennedy
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	Lady Dimitrescu's new slave

**Author's Note:**

> After seeing the wave of fan art and memes over Lady Dimitrescu I was inspired write a femdom fanfic about her. I took some liberties with the story lines of the games and added a bit for humor too. Hope you enjoy!

Leon carefully navigated the dim hallways of the empty castle. Another classified mission in the middle of Europe? After saving the president's daughter he thought it might be time for retirement. Especially after all the horrors he had faced. An idle life in an Umbrella tainted world wasn't in the books for him. He accepted this current mission, no questions asked.

Previous experiences had built up a resistance on his nerves, allowing him to stay calm but he couldn't shake the feeling that something was off. The castle was full of freshly lit candles, but no one was around. Leon knew that this wasn't Skyrim, so someone had to have lit them recently. The mission briefings included stories of vampire-like creatures occupying this castle. Being cocky, Leon started the job at night.

He came to what seemed to be a large dining room, with a long table and a large chandelier hanging in the center of it. He ran his finger along the table, not a speck of dust.

“Someone called the cleaning lady,” Leon muttered to himself, apparently for no reason other than his fetish for one liners.

Suddenly he heard loud footsteps approaching. These were massive ones, and at first Leon anticipated another infected giant to appear. As the sound got closer though, he noticed that the foot steps were from...heels?!

Leon turned around and extended his arms, pointing the gun in the direction of the sound. A large white figure had filled in the entirety of the 7 foot tall doorway he had just passed through. The figure unbent as it passed through the door, and Leon noticed it was...a person. An extremely large one, with a black bonnet hat.

Leon was about to make a comment about the 9 foot lady that stood in front of him. Maybe something like “If it isn't the bigger cheese!” No, that one was taken...and way to too...cheesy. Come on, Leon, think! His eyes moved up to meet the face of this towering lady before stopping at her very large breasts. Leon froze. Maybe he would have shot at her, if he hadn't been so distracted.

He felt her hand wrap around his throat and pull him up off the ground. Her strength was insane. Nothing like any of the mutated foes he had came across previously.

“Are you lost, little boy?” she asked him.

Leon attempted to speak, but couldn't produce any sounds from his crushed wind pipe. He flailed around and unsuccessfully tried to break her grip with his hand. He aimed the gun at her, but long blade-like claws from her other hand cut into his finger, forcing him to drop it.

“Welcome to Castle Dimitrescu. It's been so long since we've had a new pet and you are such a cute one.” She smiled smugly at him. Leon noticed her yellow iris's glowed in the the faint light of the room.

“ _A pet? What is this, some sort of BDSM club?”_ Leon thought to say, before feeling himself start to lose consciousness. _“Game over, I guess,”_ was his last thought before his eyes closed.

Leon awoke with a flaring head ache. He sat up with his back against some sort of metal bars. He quickly realized that his neck still felt like it was being choked, except now by...a collar? His mouth had also been gagged. The chilly room also revealed that he no longer had any of his clothes on.

There was some tightness between his legs, glancing down he saw his penis had been encased in some sort of metal device. He recalled Ada being into similar devices, but he'd never gotten the time to try them with her.

“What the fuck is going on?!” Leon was used to getting captured by his enemies only to make a daring escape. Right now though, he was wishing they had just injected him in the neck like Saddler's cult had.

Leon glanced around the musky room. It seem to be some sort of dungeon in catacombs of the castle. The room was full of metal cages and lots of blood stains. Leon wasn't completely calm anymore. He was confused though. If these vampires really were going to drink all of his blood, why go to the trouble of applying this metal cage around his cock? Guess she was serious about the pet thing.

Leon brainstormed possible ways out. He spent what felt like hours unsuccessfully trying to unbind his hands that were tied his back. He banged the back of his head against the bars of his cage in frustration.

Sounds from above caught his attention. Those large heel footsteps were heading down to the basement.

“Leon S. Kennedy. The agent who rescued the United State's President's daughter from Saddler's cult and escaped the Raccoon City outbreak. How lucky I am to have you now as my pet!”

“Guess the newspapers deliver to castles these days too” Leon tried to pronounce through his gag, as he returned an angry stare at his captor.

She smiled back at him while reaching into the cage and grabbed Leon by the throat.

“I didn't induce myself earlier. I am Alcina Dimitrescu, Mistress of this castle! _You_ may refer to me only as mistress though.” Leon continue to struggle aimlessly to break free from her hold. “Oh my, I think someone still needs to be house broken.”

With great force she threw Leon out of his cage with one hand, knocking the wind out of him. Leon landed on his back and felt a surge of pain from his bound arms hitting the hard stone floor.

Lady Dimitrescu placed her heel to Leon's throat. _“Damn she is strong. I can't breath!”_ Leon thought as his panicked eyes looked up at the towering woman.

“Listen now, my little pup. If you want a chance to live as a pleasure slave you'd better start addressing your mistress properly, with respect. Otherwise I'll let my daughters turn you into fresh wine. Do you understand?” She licked her fang, showing Leon that she was indeed some sort of vampire.

Her heel lowered to his chest and pressed down. Leon let out an agonizing scream through his gag before nodding at her. _“When in Rome,”_ he thought. He couldn't complete this mission if he was on the menu.

Lady Dimitrescu released her heel giving Leon some relief. She pulled him up to his feet. Leon's head only made it up to her waist. She guided his head up to meet her eyes.

“Your first task will be showing me how well you can use that tongue. I'm going to take off your gag. If I hear anything other than 'Yes, Mistress' or 'No, Mistress' then-” She brought back out her claw like fingers. Leon gulped as she lightly played with his hair with them. He could tell they were razor sharp.

“Understood?”

Leon nodded obediently.

“If you pass a couple of my tests I might think about giving that cock of yours a try as well. Until then I'm keeping it locked up, like my other slaves.”

“ _Others?! Damn it! Maybe they'll send some back up for me and them.”_ Leon did his best not to get too distracted in thought. It was unclear how much it would take to offend her to the point of turning him from a pet into a pin cushion.

Lady Dimitrescu lifted her dress up, revealing that she was wearing no undergarments. Leon was just the right height. He went in lightly after his gag was removed, but soon felt her hand thrust his face into her pussy. Leon did his best pleasure her, giving her clit plenty of the attention it deserved.

“Ohh, good puppy!” She smiled and her eyes rolled back as she enjoyed Leon's work. His face was drenched with her fluids. Even with his mind half on planning a possible escape, he felt himself getting hard. The cage had some room, and while it didn't hurt, it did feel a bit awkward filling it.

After cumming a second time Lady Dimitrescu determined that he was suitable for at least this task and stopped him. She already knew that he was a keeper. The long white dress went back down, and Lady Dimitrescu clapped her hands a couple of times. Two hooded figures came into the room.

“Bring this one to my personal dungeon and lock him in a stockade. He is not to be eaten.”

“ _A stockade?! What other medieval devices are in here?”_ Leon thought as he was gagged again and a black hood was placed over his head. The guards dragged him, each pulling an arm.

Leon focused and did his best to memorize the amount of footsteps and when he felt any change in direction. He wasn't too hopeful on escaping but knew it was still a possibility. Still, he felt himself lost a bit in thought about how good Dimitrescu tasted. He quickly pulled himself away from those thoughts though. Why was she so engrossing?

The castle felt freezing without his clothes on, and he was shriving as he felt the winter air pierce through the windows. He heard metal doors open and then felt his head and arms being placed into the device. It was locked in place and his hood was left on as he heard the guards leaving.

He spent half a day in the stockade. His legs and back were quite sore. A seasoned solider, Leon was used to having to put his body through the ringer, but he didn't quite expect to be in a scenario like this.

After what seemed like an eternity, the metal doors opened and he could feel her steps before she had reached him.

“They didn't have to leave the hood on, but its a nice touch. Test two begins now. Lets see if you can handle my cock.”

Leon felt her long hands wrap around his ass. He felt cold liquid being poured down it and massaged around. Lady Dimitrescu played a bit with his chastised cock, which was once again filling his chastity device.

“I always start my pets out with the smallest one I own.”

“ _More Ada stuff, huh? At least I got some pegging in beforehand. It was actually nice. I guess things could be worse here,”_ Leon thought to himself.

He couldn't see it, but the “smallest cock” was above average for humans.

She went slowly in, giving Leon time to anticipate the size. Leon gritted his teeth. _“Smallest one, huh?”_ he thought, as he felt more of it go in. She slowly picked up the pace and began fucking him harder. Leon couldn't help but moan through his gag.

“Do you like my cock?” Lady Dimitrescu asked him.

“Ye-s, mistress!” Leon did his best to answer, gagged.

Now fucking him much faster, she brought out one of her claws and ran it down his back. Leon hardly noticed the sharp pain through the intoxicating feeling of getting filled up. She played a bit with his cock, cupping his tight chastity cage.

“Arch you back, I'm going to stop going easy on you now,” she commanded.

Leon followed the orders and was met with a much more forceful fucking. It was clear she was using more of her strength. After a few minutes Leon was ready to call out for mercy as he felt like he couldn't take much more.

Lady Dimitrescu stopped before he had to.

“Very good, pet. Most of my trial slaves beg me to stop. I love a good slave boy that I can fuck without complaints.” She smiled and lightly dragged a claw around Leon's ass, admiring his naked figure.

“Now for the last test.”

Lady Dimitrescu unlocked Leon from the stockade and removed his mask. Leon felt both relief for his body and waves of pleasure from getting pegged. She put her heel to his back, signaling for him to go down to the floor.

With the hood gone, Leon took in the room. It definitely was a dungeon. Full of lots of restraints and instruments of pleasure and torture. It was clear that she had some other slaves, as Leon saw another one hooded and in a cage. He drew his eyes to the floor in front of him as Lady Dimitrescu sat on what looked like a throne in the middle of the room.

At her feet on one side was some sort of black dog mask and a tail with a plug at the end of it. The other side was his gun that he had dropped in the dining hall.

“You're choice, dear. Take your chances trying to kill me and escape, or be my new slave and enjoy pleasures daily from me. You're by far the hottest piece of ass that I've capture here, so you'd get quite a lot of my attention.”

Leon contemplated the chances of actually making it out of this situation without back up and made his decision.

**2 months later:**

Lady Dimitrescu unlocked her dungeon and sat upon her throne after unlocking Leon's cage. He licked her heels through his gag. She rewarded him with back scratches and a good grab of his chastity cage.

“You've been such a good puppy, I think you've earned a reward.”

Leon held his head up with excitement as she reached for her chest, where his chastity key was hanging between her breasts. Her hand drifted lower though as she puled down her dress and let her large breasts free. She patted her lap to signal Leon to join her on the throne.

Breast worship was a rare reward that Leon had only been give a couple of times. He licked away at her nipples, getting his head lost in her bust. She held Leon's collar and guided his head to the spot she wished him to worship. Leon glanced up at her face, seeing her bite her lip. Seeing her enjoyment filled his cage. He only got to enjoy them for a few minutes before his mistress put her breasts back into her dress. She pulled out some piece of jewelry and showed it to Leon.

It was a tag that said “2 months locked” to celebrate Leon's commitment. She placed it around the lock on his device. He let out a whimper. Lady Dimitrescu laughed.

“Some day, my pet. Now show me some more appreciation for your gifts today.”

Leon was sent back on the floor and went back to cleaning her heels.

Lady Dimitrescu took a large glass of freshly made wine from the other slave holding a tray by her throne.

“Oh, the back up they sent for you tastes so good, pup. Looks like you're here to stay. Is that OK?”

Leon nodded his head up and down and replied, “Yes, mistress!” nuzzling up to her leg.

“Good pet.” Lady Dimitrescu said with a smile as she crushed his gun into pieces like a toy.

Ada, who was watching from outside the dungeon window shook her head. “Oh Leon, you're such a simp!”


End file.
